1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for laying and interlocking panels, particularly via a fastening system consisting of positive retaining profiles provided on the narrow sides of the panels, which extend over the length of the narrow sides and are provided with joint projections or complementary joint recesses.
2. Background of the Prior Art
German utility model G 79 28 703 U1 describes a generic method for laying and interlocking floor panels with positive retaining profiles. These retaining profiles can be connected to each other by means of a rotary connecting movement. However, the disadvantage is that, in order to lay a second row of panels that is to be attached to a laid first row of panels, the second row first has to be completely assembled. The technical teaching to be taken from utility model G 79 28 703 U1 is that a first row of panels initially has to be laid ready horizontally and that a start is then made with a second panel in a second row, which has to be held at an angle and slid into a groove formed in the first panel row. The second panel has to be held at this angle, so that a third panel can be connected to the second panel. The same applies to the subsequent panels that have to be connected to each other in the second row. Only once all the panels of the second panel row have been pre-assembled in an inclined position can the entire second panel row be swung into horizontal position, this causing it to interlock with the first panel row. The unfavorable aspect of the laying method required for this panel design is the fact that several persons are required in order to hold all the panels of a second panel row in an inclined position for pre-assembly and then to jointly lower the second panel row into the laying plane.
Another method for laying and interlocking panels is known from EP 0 855 482 A2. In this case, panels to be laid in the second row are again connected to the panels of a first row in an inclined position. Adjacent panels of the second row are initially interlocked with the panels of the first row, leaving a small lateral distance between them. In this condition, the panels of the second row can be displaced along the first row. Retaining profiles provided on the short narrow sides of the panels are pressed into each other by sliding two panels of the second row against each other. Disadvantageously, the retaining profiles are greatly expanded and elongated during this process. Even during assembly, the retaining profiles already suffer damage that impairs the durability of the retaining profiles. The retaining profiles designed and laid according to the teaching of EP 0 855 482 A2 are not suitable for repeated laying. For example, retaining profiles molded from HDF or MDF material become soft as a result of the high degree of deformation to which the retaining profiles are subjected by the laying method according to EP 0 855 482 A2. Internal cracks and shifts in the fiber structure of the HDF or MDF material are responsible for this.
The object of the invention is thus to simplify the method for laying and interlocking panels and to improve the durability of the fastening system.